Struck by lightning
by MarcMonaghan
Summary: When Barry meets the love of his life, what will he have to do to keep him save from his new enemies that come with his abilities.


Barry Allen sat in CC Jitters flipping through notes on his latest science lecture obsession. He grinned at all the puns that were overly clichéd and not even funny. He was only reading them at this time to distract him from Iris and Eddie, who were practically giving each other mouth to mouth across the table.

"I'm going to go get another coffee, you guys want..." Barry asked, but was cut off when the aroused moaning began to start, that was his cue to leave.

He walked across the cafe to the counter - walking had begun to feel so strange now that he could run over 300mph. When he was reading the overhead menu his super speed instincts kicked in and everything slowed down around him. Behind him at the door a blonde haired guy with an absurd amount of books and paper walked in the door, but some jerk at the same time also ran out the door knocking all of the blonde's possessions all over the cafe floor. Barry quickly ran over unnoticed by the public - as nice as capital city was, not many people cared about strangers.

"That guy is jerk, don't mind him." Barry said with a smile.

Barry began to help collect all the books and paper for the guy.

"I'm beginning to think this isn't the friendliest city..." The guy replied.

"We're not all like him" Barry reassured with another smile, "what's your name?"

"It's Marc, but apparently everyone I've bumped into thinks it's 'Hey! Watch it dumb ass'" Marc joked

Barry glanced at the books realizing they were some of his favorites, but was distracted when his eyes caught with Marc's piercing blue ones. Both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds when Marc looked away bashfully red.

"You can't be that much of a dumb ass if you are reading these, these are some pretty complex materials, I've studied these volumes cover to cover for a couple of years." Barry never sounded as though he was bragging to Marc, instead he found Barry to be amazing.

"I could never understand chapters 14-18; it gets pretty insane through there." Marc admitted, suddenly feeling like the dumbass he had already been called 3 times today: klutz would be more appropriate.

Barry saw his opportunity to talk to him more; he needed to get to know this delightfully strange guy.

"Well if you're not doing anything I could help you with it? I don't have any major work for the next few days; you could swing by my lab at the CC police department tonight around say... Seven?" Barry invited.

Marc suddenly became excited but tried to contain it, "Sure, if you don't mind, I wouldn't want to put you out of your way or anything..."

"Of course I don't mind, here's my number and the address in case you need it, I'm Barry by the way. I'll see you tonight." Barry shot him a final smile and headed out the cafe, to go tidy his lab for his visitor.

Later that night Barry paced his lab mumbling about how his lab wasn't tidy enough, when his phone buzzed from the reception "Barry, your Chinese food is here" called the woman at the front desk.

After going to collect the takeout food, he quickly changed into a nice black shirt and grey jeans. His shirt perfectly grasped his biceps and abdominal muscles. Whilst admiring himself in the mirror he heard a voice at the door behind him say "Well don't you look nice". Barry turned around to see Marc standing wearing a light grey shirt and black jeans.

"Oh hey! I didn't hear you come in… you look pretty nice yourself" Barry admired.

"Now I know this looks like a date, and it kind of is, but I thought if I had asked you on a date in the first two minutes of meeting you it would freak you out and you'd say no..." Barry trailed off

"I had a feeling, well it was more hope, that this was going to be a date and besides I don't think I could say no to those eyes even if I tried" Marc said with a smile.

Barry and Marc sat at the table Barry specifically set up for their date, playfully interlocking their legs every now and then whilst explaining and discussing books... Then authors... Then each other. Three hours had passed by as they got to know each other and laugh at embarrassing stories. The conversation slowed down and Barry saw another opportunity. He took hold of Marc's hand and looked at him. He placed his other hand on Marc's cheek, looked into his beautiful blue eyes once more and leaned in to kiss him.

In that moment he knew this was his true love.

The kiss lasted a few minutes until both of them leaned back for air and smiled at each other.

"I think I'm beginning to like this city" Marc told Barry, right before they leaned into another kiss, this time Barry initiated to go further by slowly pressing his tongue into Marc's mouth. Barry pulled him closer, up on to his lap so he could put his arms on his waist and continue kissing him when they both heard someone clear their throat...

"Chinese food, subtle lighting and a hot make-out session... I was beginning to wonder where you had gone to after you left the cafe but I see you have a hot date Barry" Iris announced herself from the doorway.

Their 'hot make-out session' lasted for about twenty minutes when it was broken by the unannounced visitor...

"Oh... Um Iris... This is Marc..." Barry could only string together a few words.

Marc awkwardly waved at Iris in an attempt to be friendly.

"I'll leave you two to get on with your date, and Barry you have some explaining to do tomorrow" Iris sang walking gleefully out the door again.

Barry and Marc looked at each other, both red from embarrassment that they got caught in a deep kiss but this was still by far the best date that Marc had been on.


End file.
